


Holiday Homework

by Cigarettes



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Back kisses, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, M/M, So fluffy u will die, There are so many kisses, Too Much Blushing, Too fluffy i'm gonna die, Too much fluff, Winter related oneshot, adorable Yuuri and Victor, bit explicit near the end, implied sex, kisses gaLORE, neck kisses, they are fiancé's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 00:47:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13112226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cigarettes/pseuds/Cigarettes
Summary: Yuuri is too busy to even notice that he will be spending the holidays alone without his fiancé.





	Holiday Homework

It was freezing outside of Tokyo, but despite the cold weather it didn’t stop people from bustling through the streets. Some are doing their last minute Christmas shopping and some of them are holding hands with their lovers in order to share a bit of body heat and love. 

Yuuri was expecting to spend his holidays alone. Victor is still staying in Russia and his lover still didn’t contsct him. Even if three days have already passed. Not that Yuuri mind. He thought that his lover might be busy with something and Yuuri being Yuuri didn’t want to interfere. Plus, he has a pile of school work he wants to finish earlier than expected.  
Yuuri stretched his arms up and sighed of relief as he heard the bones on his back crack thankfully. He sighed and grab his phone to check if Victor called or texted. Seeing that his Fiancé still hasn’t called or left a message, he got up from his seat and walked towards the kitchen.

Turning the coffee maker on he proceeded to create himself a cup of coffee. 

Suddenly, his peace was interrupted when he heard the doorbell rang. It wasn’t as though he was expecting visitors as he said, his parents can’t come since the Onsen is busy, Minako won’t come since she would be busy drinking around this time of the year, and it couldn’t be Phichit since he went to his homeland to celebrate the holidays. But one man managed to pierce through his consciousness; Victor.

He was shocked but clearly pleased with the thought that the man that is now standing on his doorway may indeed be his fiancé. He dropped his mug almost too abruptly causing it to topple a bit with the possibility of falling and causing a wreck but nevertheless, Yuuri ran as fast as his little feet may take him.

Upon facing the door he came to an abrupt stop of the sudden realization that hit him. It may or may not be Victor. Which is a silly thought since he clearly want to see his fiancé so badly that even thinking that it might not be him killed him little bit inside. 

He made a promise to himself that he would call Victor if the person standing in front of his doorway is not him. 

Taking a deep breath he grab the handle to turn it only to reveal the only person that can make him feel billions of feelings just seeing the smile on his face and the adorable fringe that he would love to comb through right no; Victor.

Victor smiled once he saw Yuuri, and Yuuri swears that the temperature inside his room just went up because of his smile.

“Yuuri! I missed you I came to celebrate the holidays with you. I’m sorry I haven’t called you in a while since I was preparing an instant direct flight from Russia to Japan just to see-,” Victor didn’t finish what he was saying since he was tackled by a massive bear hug from Yuuri. 

The Russian man is thankful that his fiancé was this eager to see him. He dropped his packages and returned the hug. With equal force but twice the fondness. He buried his neck on the crook of Yuuri’s neck and inhaled the all too familiar and comforting scent of his yuuri. He smiled and placed butterfly kisses on his neck to show how much he missed him. Yuuri also sighed in content as he finally held the man he misses the most. 

Yuuri was the first to let go of the hug. He felt that Victor wanted to hug him a bit longer, but that would mean risking his fiancé to the cold, and the one thing he wouldn’t want to do right now is for his fiancé to be sick. 

“I missed you.” Yuuri whispered as he looked into his eyes. Victor’s eyes is so captivating. The hue reminded him of the oceans of Hasetsu. He always as though he’s back home to his town whenever he looked at them.

“I missed you too, come on let’s get inside, I don’t want you to catch cold.” Victor chuckled as he held his bags once more and placed a chaste kiss on Yuuri’s forehead before nudging him back inside his apartment.

Yuuri pouted but complied anyway. He went inside and went back to the kitchen to prepare another cup of coffee for Victor. Meanwhile, Victor started to make himself at home, immediately noticing the pile of homework that piled up on the dinner table. 

“Did I come in a bad time? You seem busy, I should’ve called you.” Victor told Yuuri as he went near his table to arrange his fiancé’s school books and clean up the scattered papers around his desk.

Yuuri came back while holding two cups of steaming hot coffee. 

“No, I was just doing some holiday homework. Don’t worry you haven’t interrupted me one a bit.” Yuuri smiled toward his fiancé and once again offered the steaming cup of coffee, noticing that he somehow arranged his school books. “Thanks for doing that.” He nods towards the books.

“No problem. Anything for my fiancé.” He stalked towards Yuuri and placed his hand at the small of his back and proceeded to gently guide him towards the dining room in order for them to talk comfortably. 

“How’s school going for you? Stressful?” Victor asked as he and Yuuri proceeded to make themselves comfortable. 

“Yeah, it is a bit stressful, I’m trying to finish them all right now so I would have a lot of free time later. Plus, I was trying to distract myself since you haven’t called or even texted me in a while. I was worried you might have forgotten about me.” Yuuri started to nervously twirl the ring around his finger. He didn’t want to make Victor guilty but they told each other that they have to be honest with each other when it comes to these things. 

And indeed, Victor felt guilty about it. He wanted to surprise his fiancé by not telling him. Yuuri is almost always stressed when it comes to school and he doesn’t want to interrupt him.

“I’m sorry, Solnyshko. I was only trying to surprise you.” Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand and affectionately kissed it. 

Yuuri blushed beet red and abruptly pulled his hand out of embarrassment. He even hid his face from Victor which made Victor laugh fondly at him. He is once again reminded about how lucky he is to have a cute and smart fiancé such as Yuuri. 

“What are you doing anyway?” Victor asked as he felt Yuuri’s embarrassment die down. 

“I was doing a presentation and a few practice questions for the upcoming exams. I want to finish it earlier since I want to spend the remaining days with you since you’re already here.” Yuuri smiled warmly towards his fiancé oblivious to the fact that he almost killed him with his cuteness. It was Victor’s turn now to blush beet red. He cursed fondly as he couldn’t contain his own fiancé’s cuteness. 

“Well, I don’t want to disturb your work. So I will distance myself in the meantime I will distance myself for a bit so I won’t distract you.” Yuuri froze for a bit and pouted.  
He didn’t like his idea at all. He and Victor rarely get together. They have different schools, timezones and everything, that is why he didn’t want to waste a single moment with him.Even if it means sacrificing his school schedule just to spend time with him.

Victor noticed his sulky expression and smiled. He can feel that his fiancé really did miss him. He got up and stalked over and kissed his forehead, he looked up to him.  
“Don’t worry Solnyshko, I won’t go anywhere. I just want you to finish your tasks first. If you finish them as you intended to I will cuddle with you okay? I’ll even cook dinner for us later.” Yuuri smiled at the thought of tasting his fiancé’s cooking once again and the promise of cuddles motivated him even further. 

He nodded and boldly placed a kiss on his fiancé’s lips before stuttering out toward his school works with his new found determination. Victor chuckled at his Yuuri’s feat and proceeded to drink the remaining coffee on his mug.

Victor went around the kitchen to look for ingredients on what to cook. He saw vegetables and meat. Stir-fry would be good for the both of them. Even though Victor is a bit tired from his flight, he persisted to do a few housework for Yuuri. He knows yuuri is tired from school that he sometimes forgets to even take care of himself. Doing this for him eases his longingness for him from the times they are away from each other. 

Victor washed the dishes and started preparing dinner. He walked over to Yuuri’s desk and saw Yuuri concentrating on his work.

He is hunched over his work with a pen on his right hand and his eyes are filled with hazy concentration. Victor smiled to himself and thinking about how hot his fiancé looks like while concentrating. He broght out his phone and proceeded to take a shot of the moment. When the shot turned out well he proceeded to move the photo to the album where he keeps all of Yuuri’s pictures taken by him. He smiled fondly once again and proceeded to make dinner again. 

~

Yuuri took longer than expected. They both ate dinner but didn’t have much time to talk since Yuuri is so determined to finish his work. He told Victor that he wants to finish it.  
“You should go take a bath.” Yuuri called out to Victor who is once again doing the dishes. Victor turned the faucet off and dried his hands before walking towards his fiancé.  
“Hm?” Victor asked. Yuuri adjusted his glasses and repeated his statement. 

“You should go take a bath and sleep first. I finished the practice questions already. I was thinking that the presentation might be easy to do but I was wrong, it might take a while before I finish it. I’m sorry if I got you-,” Yuuri was interrupted when Victor kissed him. Victor knew that he’s feeling guilty that the promise of cuddles may not be done today. He doesn’t want his fiancé to suffer another fit while doing his schoolworks. He didn’t want to be a burden toward Yuuri. 

“Don’t worry, Solnyshko. Just focus on your work. Don’t worry I’ll be at the sofa so you wouldn’t be alone.” He kissed his forehead and headed back to the kictchen to continue the dishes, “You should also go take a bath after me.” He smiled once again before going completely out of sight.

Yuuri proceeded with his work once again. 

~

Victor looked up from the book he’s reading as he heard Yuuri’s bones crack. 

“You are building a lot of tension over there.” Victor declared. Yuuri flinched a bit since he wasn’t expecting Victor to be still awake. He thought he was already sleeping.

“Victor! You should go to sleep you know, it’s already late and you just got back from a flight. Aren’t you tired?” He asked as he twirled his arms to relieve tension. He heard Victor chuckle as he stood up and stalked yyuuri from behind and placed his hands on his shoulders and started massaging tenderly.

Yuuri was shocked at first but he started to ease himself in. Victor did a good job massaging his stiff shoulders. He closed his eyes for a bit to let them rest. After massaging Victor kissed Yuuri’s head and whispered, “You are doing well, keep it up.” 

Yuuri blushed at the statement. Victor walked back toward the sofa, picked the book up and continued reading. 

“I will be here always, Solnyshko. I’ll watch over you as you work.” Yuuri blushed at the statement and continued his work with new found determination.

~

Hours passed by and Victor accidentally slept. Yuuri at one point draped a blanket over him and continued his work silently knowing that Victor is asleep. He stretched once again and proceeded to finish the remaining half of his work.

~

Yuuri sighed as he finally typed the last sentence of his presentation. He didn’t notice time ticking by. But he is thankful that his fiancé slept peacefully through it. Knowing that he must be dead tired from the flight. He saved his presentation and proceeded to gently wake Victor up.

“Victor…Victor…Victor wake up, you have to move to the bed or else your back will hurt in the morning.” Yuuri whispered gently as he roused his fiancé awake.

Victor stirred for a bit before opening his eyes only to be greeted by Yuuri. 

“Hey, what time is it?” Victor sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. Yurri didn’t really looked at the time that is why he is pleasantly surprise to know that it is already 4:18 am.

“It’s 4:18am. Come on we have to move to the bed we won’t fit in this couch.” Yuuri laughed silently. Victor’s heart contracted. Such cuteness in day break should be illegal.  
Yuuri let out a yelp as he was carried by Victor. Yuuri instinctively clasped his hands on Victor’s neck in order to prevent himself from falling ass first.

“Victor?” Yuuri reluctantly asked.

Victor laughed at how cute his fiancé is. He is absolutely adorable and knowing that behind that adorable laugh hides a naughty boy that only Victor’s eyes have seen.

“You said you finished your work right?” Victor stalked towards the bedroom while placing butterfly kisses on Yuuri. Yuuri chuckled adorably on Victor’s butterfly kisses. He can feel his eagerness gently rising. 

“Yes of course. Why is there something you would want to do?” Yuuri asked feigning innocence. Kissing Victor passionately on the lips. Victor stopped walking and returned the kissed with twice force as Yuuri gave him. He placed his fiancé on the bed and towered over him still taking his breath away with the act they are doing. Victor’s slid his hands on Yuuri’s clothes. Only then did the answered Yuuri’s question.

“Something erotic would do right?” Victor flipped their positions over with Yuuri’s back facing Victor’s front. Victor places more butterfly kisses on Yuuri’s exposed back. Yuuri started to moan with pleasure.

Yuuri would be lying if he said he didn’t want it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I hope you enjoyed this! It is a one shot but the ending is a little bit suggestive ;)
> 
> Let me know if you want me to add a part two to continue where this left off. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are deeply appreciated. Thank you for reading!


End file.
